This invention relates to a bifold or V-type rake for forming cut crop material into a windrow, and more particularly to an internal opening and closing system and a splitter wheel arrangement for use in a rake of this type.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a bifold or V-type rake includes a rear wheeled trolley adapted for movement along the ground, and a drawbar that extends forwardly from the rear trolley for connection to a towing vehicle such as a tractor or the like. A pair of rake arms extend forwardly from opposite sides of the trolley, and each rake arm is pivotably interconnected with the trolley for movement between an open, operative position and a closed, inoperative position for transport or storage. Each rake arm may include one or more ground-engaging wheels for supporting the rake arm forwardly of its pivotable interconnection with the trolley. Each rake arm includes a series of rake members, which may be in the form of rotatable finger wheel rakes, each of which is movable between an inoperative, raised position and a lowered, operative position in which the rake members are in engagement with the ground. An opening and closing mechanism is interconnected between the drawbar and each rake arm, for moving the rake arms between their operative, open positions and inoperative, closed positions.
The opening and closing mechanism includes a pair of rear operating arms located one on each side of the drawbar, as well as a pair of front operating arms located one on each side of the drawbar. Each rear operating arm defines an outer end that is pivotably interconnected with an outer end defined by the front operating arm located on the same side of the drawbar. An actuator arm extends outwardly from the pivotable interconnection of each set of front and rear arms, and is engaged at its outer end with the rake arm.
Each of the front and rear operating arms defines an inner end, each of which is pivotably mounted to a slidably movable arrangement that is guided for movement along an axis coincident with or parallel to a longitudinal axis defined by the drawbar. In one form, one or both of the slidably movable arrangements may be in the form of a sleeve or slider member that is slidably mounted to and guided on the drawbar. In another form, one or both of the slidably movable arrangements may be in the form of a telescoping portion of the drawbar. An extendible and retractable actuator assembly is interconnected between the drawbar and one of the slidably movable arrangements, for selectively imparting axial movement to one of the slidably movable arrangements relative to the drawbar. In one form, the rear operating arms are pivotably interconnected with a rear sleeve that is axially movable on a rear portion of the drawbar in response to operation of the extendible and retractable actuator assembly. The front operating arms are pivotably interconnected with a telescoping forward section of the drawbar, which is telescopingly movable from a forward end of the portion of the drawbar to which the extendible and retractable actuator assembly is secured. In this arrangement, retraction of the actuator assembly functions to move the sleeve forwardly on the drawbar, to pivot the rear operating arms outwardly and to cause the front operating arms to be drawn outwardly and the telescoping portion of the drawbar to be moved inwardly. This outward movement of the joint between each rear operating arm and front operating arm is operable to push the rake arm outwardly through the actuator arm, to attain the open position of the rake. Likewise, extension of the actuator assembly moves the sleeve rearwardly on the drawbar, to pivot the rear operating arms inwardly and to cause the front operating arms to be drawn inwardly and the telescoping portion of the drawbar to be moved outwardly. This inward movement of the joint between each rear operating arm and front operating arm causes the actuator arm to draw the associated rake arm inwardly to attain the inoperative, closed position of the rake.
In another embodiment, the telescoping construction of the drawbar is eliminated, and each set of rear and front operating arms is pivotably interconnected with a sleeve or slider member which is guided for movement along an axis coincident with or parallel to the longitudinal axis of the drawbar. This embodiment functions similarly, in that retraction of the actuator assembly moves the rear inner ends of the rear and front operating arms together by movement of the sleeves or slider members toward each other on the drawbar, to move the joints between the rear and front operating arms outwardly to open the rake arms. Conversely, extension of the actuator assembly moves the inner ends of the rear and front operating arms apart by movement of the sleeves away from each other on the drawbar, to draw the joints between the rear and front operating arms inwardly to close the rake arms.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a splitter wheel drawbar mechanism is adapted for interconnection with a drawbar for interconnecting a bifold or V-type rake with a tow vehicle such as a tractor. The splitter wheel drawbar mechanism includes a front drawbar section adapted for releasable engagement with the tow vehicle hitch, and a rear drawbar section that extends rearwardly and is interconnected with the trolley of the rake. The splitter wheel drawbar mechanism includes a pair of splitter rake members, such as rake wheels, which are oriented at an angle to each other so as to direct crop material in opposite directions as the rake is moved on the ground. Each rake member is movable between an inoperative, raised position and an operative, lowered position. In a preferred form, the splitter wheel drawbar mechanism includes a series of angularly offset drawbar sections that are interconnected together between the front and rear sections of the splitter wheel drawbar mechanism, and each splitter rake member is supported by one of the angularly offset drawbar sections in a predetermined angular relationship therewith, such that the offset nature of the drawbar sections functions to orient the splitter rake members opposite each other. The splitter wheel drawbar assembly further includes a lifting and lower arrangement for moving the splitter rake members between their inoperative, raised position and operative, lowered position.
While both aspects of the present invention can be incorporated together into a bifold or V-type rake to enhance operation, it is understood that the aspects of the invention may be utilized separately from each other or in combination with other rake features, and that each functions to enhance rake operation on its own.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.